lobotomycorpfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:PDimAKoV/Тренировочный полигон 2
Пометки для нереализованных Beanstalk without Jack (This text is implying that the employee never came back. This Abnormality maybe works like Opened Cans of Wellcheers. Maybe that's the reason they didn't release it.) Book without Pictures or Dialogue (Since the subject number start with the letter t, which means trauma, it might be referencing "Bibliophobia", or "Fear of Books". But THIS IS NOT A TOOL. A tool's second number of subject code must be 09, but this is 04, meaning "inanimated objects." For example, Parasyte Tree, Grave of Cherry Blossom, Burrowing Heaven, Queen Bee, etc. Their similarity is they don't get much movement when damaging the facility, while the person who's under control does the most. It might works like O-04-08, the Red Shoes.) Clown Smiling at me (This text might implies that it looks harmless at some point, but suddenly attacks(Just like little helper). Since the subject number start with O(Original), it is not referencing the Coulrophobia, or "Fear of Clowns". The second number, 01, meaning that it will look like a human.) Fallen Amurdād "(This Abnormality is referencing a story, and it will look like a person.) (Amurdad is the goddess of plants. The hand in the picture might be Amurdad's hand.) My Sweet Orange Tree (It's not referencing anything, and it looks like an animal. Since it is "a cluster of thousands if not hundreds of millions of molecules", and it can show the best memory of a person, and it have the ability of mind reading and brain washing(through letting people remembering childhood memories to forget all other things), the reason it is here might be collect purest childhood memory, just like Funeral of the Dead Butterflies. ) Flavour Text *"Name> designated to 'My Sweet Orange Tree' isolation sector." *"Even though it may not have noumenon , it will somehow try to show itself out.}, *"Everyone has their own sweet orange tree in their heart." *"If you have any piece of innocence of childhood left." *“Why should children grow up?” *"Thousands of particles in the isolation sector have penetrated into #0’s nerve center of their brain" *"Part of ‘My Sweet Orange Tree’ is entering #0’s memory right away." *"Entity of ‘My Sweet Orange Tree’ is extremely small that it could wander #0’s mind around." *"My Sweet Orange Tree’ is wandering in #0’s time." *"My Sweet Orange Tree’ visualizes what we have dreamt of." *"My Sweet Orange Tree’ recovers what we have forgotten." *"Numerous employees find what they have lost before." *"Name> will find their own Orange Tree in ‘My Sweet Orange Tree" *"Name> looks exhausted and weary." *"What Name> is right now is far different from who they imagined they would be in childhood." *"Name> is only thinking of leaving work" *"Name> wanted to become an astronaut during their childhood." *"Name> have dropped working when Name> saw unbelievable sight during the work." *"Name> confronts what Name> had forgotten for long time." *"Name> can step into the world that Name> created in the early years of their life." *"Name> is enjoying the scenery just in front of oneself, not even thinking of coming out of the isolation sector." *"Name> is trapped in the world that ‘My sweet orange tree’ has shown." *"Name> is captivated by stage of ‘My sweet orange tree’ and began to forget the reality." Pale Horse It's possible that this Abnormality has the ability to predict someone's death, based upon its concept information and the reference in the official game. Even it is called "Pale Horse", it maybe won't deal pale damage. It is a Zayin level abonormality. Pumpkin Carriage (It is referencing Cinderella and it is a machine.) Silent Girl (It is weird how the last number is 1 digit, 0. If it means 00, that had already taken.) Категория:Записи в блоге